Grougaloragran
to (last reborn in 981) |family = *Great Dragon (Father) *Eliatrope (Mother) *Chibi (Eliatrope twin brother) *Mina (Eliatrope sister) *Phaeris (Dragon brother) *Yugo (Eliatrope brother) *Adamai (Dragon brother) *Qilby (Eliatrope brother) *Shinonome (Dragon sister) *Glip (Eliatrope brother) *Baltazar (Dragon brother) *Nora (Eliatrope sister) *Efrim (Dragon brother) |media = *Wakfu (animated series) *Islands of Wakfu |voice = *Benoît Allemane (fr) }} One of the few Dragons alive, Grougaloragran and his twin brother Chibi were part of the Counsel of Six back on their homeworld, and on the World of Twelve before the fall of the Eliatrope people. He stayed on Oma Island for years, using an invisibility spell to hide the island as he watched over Yugo and Adamai's Dofus. When it hatched, "Grougal" left with Yugo to search for someone suitable to care for him until his powers awoke. In the meantime, he stayed with Adamai on Oma and helped train him to use his Wakfu. Appearance form.]]Grougaloragran is a massive black dragon at the beginning of the animated series, with blank white eyes, a white underbelly, and bushy white eyebrows, sideburns, and a beard. He has an underbite in this form. He is able to shift his form to appear as a dark-skinned human with large pointed ears, long white hair, and a white beard. In this form he wears a long black robe. After his death at the hands of Nox, he reincarnates with his brother Chibi when Yugo used their Dofus to access the Eliacube. As a hatchling, he is a small black dragon with a large head the size of the rest of his body, a dark brown underbelly, and small black wings. Personality Before his most recent incarnation, Grougaloragran is an extremely powerful dragon. He speaks in the third person. After his most recent incarnation, he is extremely protective of Chibi and harbors a seemingly instinctive hatred for Qilby. As shown during the OVAs, he is something of a pest. Islands of Wakfu Grougaloragran instructs Nora and Efrim to bring him Yugo and Adamai's Dofus. He meets them on Chibi's soul island for the Ritual of Ages before taking the original Eliacube and the Dofus to another dimension where it will be safe. He instructs Nora and Efrim to find the Goddess Beacon at the top of Mount Zinit before departing. Animated Series Grougaloragran is the guardian of Oma Island, and the mentor of Adamai. He is first introduced in his human form looking for someone to raise baby Yugo. He encounters the Xelor Nox, who is looking for sources of wakfu. He quickly defeats him before finding the Enutrof Alibert and selecting him as Yugo's adoptive father. He leaves a message for him in one of Az's feathers before presumably returning to Oma Island and Adamai. He raises Adamai on Oma Island, teaching him how to use his dragon powers and preparing him for the day that his twin Yugo will arrive. When the Brotherhood of the Tofu is shipwrecked on the island, he nearly kills them since his ability to see wakfu is clouded by the presence of Rubilax. When Nox arrives on the island, he fights him, eventually teleporting the Brotherhood to safety when it is clear he will lose. He sends a message to them before returning to his Dofus. He hatches from his Dofus with his brother Chibi when Yugo and Adamai use it to access the Eliacube. He is quite the handful, and gives Adamai a lot of trouble. Relationships Chibi Chibi is Grougaloragran's Dragon brother, born from the same Dofus. Adamai Grougaloragran raised the most recent incarnation of Adamai on Oma Island, teaching him how to use his dragon abilities. Yugo Grougaloragran determined that Alibert would be a suitable adoptive father for Yugo. Qilby Grougaloragran in his most recent incarnation instinctively hates Qilby, and has bitten him and tried to breathe fire at him multiple times. He assisted Adamai in his fight against Qilby in the Zinit. Nox Nox was the Xelor who Grougaloragran fought for the Eliacube. Nox first encountered him when Yugo was a baby, having identified him as a dragon and a large potential source of wakfu. Years later, the two dueled for the Eliacube, resulting in Grougaloragran's death.Category:Eliatrope Dragons Category:Eliatrope Council